baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi
• Professor Baldi • BAL |sprite = 3D-model |species = Human |gender = Male |job = Head teacher |spawn = Hallway |likes = Subjects (especially math) The Player's success |dislikes = The Player's mistakes or failures |description = Great teacher due to his increible hearing abilities! He can not only tell where any sound came from, but who made it too! }} Baldi is the titular character of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is the head teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in notebooks before they can collect them. As the whole game is not what it seems, a twist reveals that he is the active main antagonist angered when a single mistake by the Player is made, at least by answering a question wrong. Description Baldi is a poorly modeled CGI character with an appearance as that of a seemingly human bald figure with long, skinny fingers, pale-tan skin, large lips, and what seems to be a singular brown hair on his head. He wears a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Even though he has no visible ears, the description mentions that Baldi has an excellent sense of hearing. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the Player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is neutral and not one of anger. Personality Baldi is known for his eerily nonchalant demeanor, and his dangerous personality is not immediately evident. He carries a facade of friendliness and a relaxed demeanor, though it most likely is his default mental state. He warmly greets students and uses positive reinforcement when they correctly answer his questions. He loves math and believes everyone else does, and his love for the subject is so strong that when other people fail to answer a math question, his psyche shatters and he undergoes a disturbing personality change. His formerly talkative and affable nature completely disappears, and he drastically changes into a cold man keen on delivering corporal punishment for the minor mistake. It is also possible that Baldi's mental stability is seen only when people follow what he wants. He slaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of compulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, growing faster the angrier he gets. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited time span and laughs at their escape efforts. It is unknown if he is a psychopath or sociopath, but given that he manages a school, the former is more likely. Role General At the start of Baldi's Basics Classic, Baldi happily greets and welcomes the Player to his school. Before obtaining the first notebook in one of the beginning classrooms, the Player needs to solve three math problems with the You Can Think Pad. During this time, Baldi gives instructions and reads out the questions. If all three questions are then answered correctly, Baldi will award the Player with a quarter. To get the second notebook, the Player will have to answer three more math problems, but after solving the second problem, the third question is corrupted and impossible to solve. Numbers in Baldi's dialogue are censored with static noises. When the Player gets their first problem wrong in the You Can Think Pad, Baldi's face will become distorted, making him appear to be frowning intensely, and his eyebrows will furrow. He either says "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN" or "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG". If the Player gets all 3 questions wrong on Story Mode, he will instead display "I HEAR MATH THAT BAD". After the player fails a question, Baldi no longer appears on the bottom left-hand corner of the You Can Think Pad for any of the rest of the notebooks. Once the Player exits the You Can Think Pad after getting their first problem wrong, Baldi begins to chase the Player through the school, signaling his movement by making a smacking sound by hitting a ruler on his hand. Baldi is the main threat in the school, as he is the only character in the school that can cause a game over. Unlike other characters, Baldi's movement is a bit different, only appearing to teleport a short distance towards the Player every time he makes a "slap" sound with his ruler. He also has a unique way of finding the Player: if they open a door, Baldi will instantly head for that door, unless either the Noise Phone, an Alarm Clock, or a Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape are on, or WD-NoSquee is applied to the door. If the Player is not seen or heard by Baldi for two hallway turns, he will start wandering in random directions until he notices the Player again. However, when Baldi passes a window and the Player sees Baldi through the window, he won't head for the room behind the window, because he has no eyesight through windows, like Principal of the Thing and Gotta Sweep, as mentioned in one of the posters. Baldi puts 3 math problems in all the 7 notebooks the Player must answer correctly. If the Player gets an answer wrong, Baldi's slap intervals become shorter and shorter, thus making him move quicker and quicker. Every notebook (except the first one) will always end with an unsolvable problem, making Baldi's slap intervals shorter per notebook collected. It is worth to note that Baldi will stop moving while the Player is using the You Can Think Pad."Yeah... Baldi stops moving when you're in the You Can Think Pad, so ..." - Live stream archive 38:36~38:45 Once the Player has 6 notebooks, Baldi will be moving at the same speed as the Player, and the only way to outrun him is by running. At 7 notebooks, Baldi is a lot faster than the Player even when running. The only way to get away from him then is by using a BSODA or getting pushed by 1st Prize or Gotta Sweep. If Baldi catches the Player, Baldi will shift the Player's view straight to his face and he will make a very loud startling noise, which is the same glitched sound that plays when he reads a corrupted number out loud. The map de-loads around him and the Player as the jumpscare scene plays out. The Player will then be sent to a game over screen, before returning back to the menu. In the alternate ending where the Player meets Filename2, Baldi will be seen inside his office stretching out distorted. Field Trip * In the camping field trip, Baldi will appear wearing a camping hat and a backpack. At the forest, before he "leaves" to set up the bear traps, Baldi tells the Player to gather firewood for the fire. If the Player fails to keep the fire going until the timer runs out, an angry Baldi will spawn in the burnt-out firewood, and begin to chase them. He will move very fast and become almost impossible to escape, with nothing being able to slow him down as the forest lacks any useful items. Similar to the first game, getting caught will lead to a game over. * In the farm field trip, Baldi will only spawn to chase the Player if they failed to reach the flag pole after the timer runs out. Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Baldi remains the same like in the original version, but wears a party hat (which jumps each time when slapping his ruler in his hostile state) for the celebration of the game's 1st anniversary. The item, Teleportation Teleporter, is very convenient to use to teleport in a random area to get away from the close-approaching Baldi even during the final part of the game. As soon as the Player reaches at the last exit door in the Cafeteria, Baldi and the rest of the school characters will appear to shout a surprise for the Player. Baldi then encourages them to blow out the birthday cake's candle. Public Demo In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, Baldi will chase the Player after he plays hide-and-seek with them. As part of one of the random events, Baldi's ruler breaks, so that the Player can't hear him coming for a short period of time. Once the Player has found the 8 notebooks and triggered 3 of the exit elevators, Baldi will slowly go faster and faster until he becomes impossible to escape from, meaning the Player has to hurry to reach the remaining elevator. Thankfully, the Player can use An Apple for Baldi as a one-time shield against him. Slap Interval Baldi has a certain "slap interval" when he chases the Player. The slap intervals differ between different versions of the game. Baldi's shortest slap interval is one smack every second, and the intervals get shorter by 0.25 seconds for every answer the Player gets wrong. However, if Baldi is going faster than his minimum speed, he will cool down to his maximum slap interval, which is dependent on the number of notebooks collected. Baldi's Basics Classic Field Trip demo Trivia * Baldi was first introduced in the original version of the game. * Baldi makes a guest appearance as one of the enemies in the Indie horror game Strange Terror From The Deep, with mystman12 providing the voice dialogue for him."Special thanks to Mystman12 for providing the voice lines for Baldi, a rare monster you'll encounter in Strange Terror From The Deep." - Description in the Strange Terror From The Deep teaser video ** Baldi's "Thanks for playing! Come back soon!" quote is later reused for the public demo. * The audio for Baldi smacking his ruler was made by mystman12 slapping his hand with a plastic ruler even though Baldi uses a wooden one in the game."The Baldi ruler sound I legitimate just took a ruler and slapped it on my hand from the mic. It was a plastic ruler, so it's not completely accurate, but it's good enough." - Live stream archive 1:7:50~1:8:2 * Baldi seems to be the only teacher in the school. He is also one of the only staff members, the others being Principal of the Thing and Gotta Sweep. * Despite the Principal of the Thing being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse. ** It is possible that he owns the schoolhouse with the Principal of the Thing managing it. * mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a set of comics he made named "Baldimore". "It went like this: My sister made a comic, so I wanted to make a comic! So I slapped this mess together." - mystman12. May 15, 2018. Twitter. ** Baldi has a son"Basically, Baldi walks up to his son (At this point in time, him having a son may or may not be canon.) who is watching..." - mystman12. August 10 ,2018. Twitter. and a wife"Baldi's wife (Again, I'm not entirely sure what still is and isn't canon at the moment!) wants him to change back, but Baldi is just happy to have more hair!" - mystman12. August 11, 2018. Twitter. in mystman12's old comics, but mystman12 has said that he does not know which facts about Baldi are still canon. ** He called this comic as "Baldimore" because he was bald, his name was Baldi, he always wanted more food and he lived in Baltimore. The name of this comic was based on the ideas in his childhood."The comic was called Baldimore because Baldi was bald, his name was Baldi, he always wanted more food (I want MORE... IMORE... or something.), he lived in Baltimore, and because I had horrible ideas as a kid." - mystman12. May 15, 2018. Twitter. * mystman12 said that he might make it canon for Baldi's last name to be Baldimore after making his Mii for him."To clarify, I meant that this Mii's last name is Baldimore because I didn't know what else to put... but maybe I should make it canon anyways because why not. :P" - mystman12. June 8, 2018. Twitter. * Originally, Baldi had a blue shirt instead of a green one.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/998730991979106304 * Baldi is 29 years old."He is probably about like 29..." - Live stream archive 29:49~29:52 * mystman12 originally intended for Baldi to teach more subjects than just math, but due to timing constraints in the Meta Game Jam, and also to make it more fair to international players, he ultimately decided to use only one subject for the original version. ** It is possible that more subjects may be added in the full game. * Baldi's appearance has, somewhat, an eerie resemblance to Gregory from the "Gregory's Room" video that was claimed to be a rare 1999 Nick Jr. pilot. The only differences for the connection that Gregory has ears and lacks a nose. * Prior to update V1.3, if the Player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from them, he will immediately know where they are (even if they're using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape item), and he will catch the Player in about 3 to 5 seconds (unless the Player gets lucky). It is impossible to escape him once this happens. As of V1.3, this was fixed and it is now limited to only 1 speed amp per notebook (though if the Player gets two or three questions wrong in a notebook, Baldi's speed will temporarily increase beyond one amp before slowing back down to the proper next increment). *It's possible Baldi liking apples is inspired by the stereotype of teachers loving apples. * Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has a misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelled as "increible" instead. * Baldi's jumpscare sound was made when mystman12 imported a non-audio file into Audacity as "Raw Data", but he doesn't remember what settings he used to get the sound.File:Screenshot 20190813-114648.png * Even though there are no multiplication problems, Baldi still says "times" in the glitched question. * Baldi's voice was inspired by the character Waluigi from the Super Mario franchise. * mystman12 has revealed that at some point during development, Baldi had an unused dialogue file with a "parrot noise" at the end of the line in a reference to Ms. Fowl from the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. This file has never been found in the game files."You know... Like Ms. Fowl from Jimmy Neutron, I actually have an unused audio file that I have in my with all my Baldi voice recordings called Ms. Fowl ..." - Live stream archive 31:50~32:00 * On mobile version, when the Player answers all three questions correctly in the first notebook, Baldi will say "You did great! Come here and get your prize! A shiny quarter!", but he does not give instructions on how to use items as mobile devices don't have mouses and keyboards. * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, "A shiny quarter!" and "Then, when you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know." quotes were removed because Baldi gives the Player a Present instead of a quarter. * Prior to V1.3, Baldi's beginning speed was slower, and his speed when all 7 notebooks were collected was faster. This makes the game slightly easier, as Baldi's beginning speed doesn't really matter as much as his final speed. ** Also, in V1.3 and later, Baldi's speed upon getting all questions wrong in a notebook is faster than normal, but will soon slow back down if the Player waits for a while before getting another notebook. * It is possible to use Baldi's incredible hearing to trick him into moving in the wrong direction. With blue doors, the Player can simply open them, then move away from them in the opposite direction of Baldi. Baldi will move in the direction of the door and then move around randomly. ** Of course, opening any other door after the first one will cause the trick to fail, as Baldi will follow that door sound instead. Crossing Baldi's line of sight in the meantime will cancel the effect as well, and this happens even through closed swinging doors. This makes the trick difficult to pull off sometimes. * Baldi is possibly named after the 1995 strategy game: Baldies. * Baldi's quote at the start of the game could be interpreted to mean that he is the game itself. * By hacking the game and going noclip and out of the school, Baldi will always try to pass the wall until the Player gets back to the school. In other words, Baldi cannot go through walls. * Spoken by mystman12 during his livestream, some lines have references to other media: ** The line where Baldi says "FUS RO DAH!" is a reference to one of the dragon shouts from the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. ** Another Baldi's line "Hadouken!" is a direct reference to the 1990's video game: Street Fighter in which the character Ryu will shout the same phrase when using one of his special moves. ** Baldi's "Open Salami!" line is one of the Mario's voices from the game Super Mario Sunshine. * The overall image of Baldi giving thumbs up when the game is downloaded over hundred-thousand times is a reference to Sonic Schoolhouse's image screen when beating the level with all 10/10 correct answers. * In Baldi's Basics Classic versions 1.4 to 1.4.3 and Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, when Baldi catches the Player, a speeding black wall appears before displaying a game over image. * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, the audio of Baldi congratulating the Player for collecting all notebooks is reused from the classic edition, with the exception the number 8 quote (used for the You Can Think Pad) replacing 7. * Giving an apple to Baldi will make him happy, but he still tries to get the character. Though this could be because he takes the apple from the inventory. Errors * Many people think that Baldi says "You failed all seven notebooks!". However, mystman12 himself has confirmed it is "found" and not "failed," and he was completely unaware of the debate prior to being questioned about it."It's "you FOUND". I wasn't even aware there was a debate until now. :P" - mystman12. May 28, 2018. Twitter. * When Baldi gets angry at the Player in the field trip demo, the brim of his hiking cap is strangely absent, possibly due to the smaller size of his sprite. * When Baldi frowns upon the Player incorrectly answering a question for the first time before starting his chase, his lips seem to break on the sides. * If the Player walks into any corner in the school, Baldi can't catch them, but they are stuck in place, making the Player's only option to walk into Baldi and cause the game to end. **However, if the trick is done in a school faculty room, the Principal can enter and send the player to detention before Baldi can catch them. * In V1.3 and later, if the Player gets one answer wrong and the other two correct on the first notebook, sometimes Baldi will go at his max speed and his ruler slap will be glitched (some platforms won't have the ruler slap glitch, as it will be just a lot of slaps). However, Baldi is not dangerous at this time, because he always teleports behind the swinging doors after the Player gets their first question wrong (to give the Player space to exit the classroom and run away), and he can't open the swinging doors until the Player acquires the second notebook. Once they do, his speed goes back to normal. * In the field trip demo, when the Player leaves the school, Baldi says "Let's go camping!" When walking back inside the school and exiting again, Baldi says the same phrase each time he is approached. * In the mobile version of the Birthday Bash edition, Baldi still says "Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up!". * In V1.2.2 and earlier, if the Player got 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will become intensely fast and his ruler sound will glitch (some platforms won't have the ruler slap glitch, as it will be just a lot of slaps). * Prior to V1.2.2, sometimes, the BSODA will pass through Baldi and not push him away. * Baldi holds a gray-colored ruler in the Endless Mode icon, instead of the wood-brown one. Audio Quotes= General Field Trip Birthday Bash Public Demo |-|Sounds = |-|Unused/removed = |-|Livestream = |-|Miscellaneous = Thank You video Strange Terror From The Deep Gallery Image Files = General Baldi-BasicSprite.png|Baldi's basic sprite. Baldi saludando.gif|Baldi waving at the player at the start of the game. Baldi slap hand.gif|Baldi slapping his ruler when attacking. BaldiBirthday.png|Baldi wearing a hat in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Bald Wave.gif|Baldi waving in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Slap.gif|Baldi slapping his ruler in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Baldi-with-a-broken-ruler.gif|Baldi slapping his broken ruler. AnApple.png|Baldi holding an Apple. BaldiApple.gif|Baldi eating an Apple. Field Trips Camp Baldi.png|Baldi in his outfit for the camping field trip. LetsGoCamping.gif|Baldi talking in his camping outfit. CampSlap.gif|Baldi in his camping outfit slapping his ruler. FarmerBaldi.png|Baldi in his outfit for the farm field trip. You Can Think Pad Talk.gif|Baldi talking during the subject game. BaldiSmile.png|Baldi smiling while waiting for the player to answer the question. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when the player gets a very first problem wrong. Bald Frown0071.png|Baldi with an angry scowl after the player inserts an incorrect answer. Title Screens TitleScreen.png|Baldi on the title screen for the classic edition. Title final-sharedassets1.assets-44.png|Baldi on the title screen for Birthday Bash. DemoMenu Low-sharedassets2.assets-17.png|Baldi on the title screen for the public demo. Ending Screens Win.png|Baldi in the normal ending screen for the classic edition. EndCard4.png|Baldi from the Kickstarter image for the field trip demo. EndCard1.png|Ditto. EndCard3.png|Ditto. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Baldi in the Birthday Bash ending screen. DemoEnding.gif|Baldi in the screen after completing the public demo. UpCloseGlitch-sharedassets4.assets-2.png|A "glitched" version of Baldi from the public demo's completion screen, after talking. Buttons StoryIcon.png|Baldi's head surrounded with six notebooks, for Story Mode. EndlessIcon.png|Baldi drowning in a lot of notebooks, for Endless Mode. RunSprite-sharedassets2.assets-201.png|Baldi's running legs used on mobile version for running. Wall Textures Baldi's page in detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. New Win.png|Sad grey Baldi in the secret ending wall texture. Miscellaneous BaldiYes.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a smile and nodding his head yes for Baldi's Basics Classic. BaldiNo.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a frown and shaking his head no for Baldi's Basics Classic. BaldiHeadLoading.gif|Baldi's head for the loading screen for Baldi's Basics Classic. It is also used in the Kickstarter video when it shows the link for the website. Icon Placeholder-sharedassets3.assets-211.png|Baldi's distorted head for an icon of Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo. It is also used for the game's early beginning development as a placeholder sprite. |-|Screenshots = Baldi's Basics Classic IMadeItDespiteYourDirection.png|Baldi from the V1.4 (current) screenshot. IMustSayYoureSteamingGoodHam.png|Another screenshot of Baldi from V1.4. BaldisBasicsV3-screenshot2.png|Baldi from the V1.3 screenshot. Baldis-Basics-oldscreenshot1.png|Baldi from the prototype screenshot. Field Trip Demo FieldTripDemo-screenshot1.png|Baldi standing next to "his" bus. FieldTripDemo-screenshot3.png|Baldi during the camping field trip. Birthday Bash M8iiT0.png|Baldi from the screenshot. Miscellaneous V1.3Teaser.jpg|Baldi from the teaser for the classic edition's V1.3 update. Development Build 20190618-2.png|Gotta Sweep from the full game's development screenshot. Development Build 20190618-4.png|Ditto. Flooded.png|Baldi from the teaser screenshot for the public demo. NoQuarterNoEntrance.png|Ditto. |-|Promotions = Game Covers Baldi'sBasicsInEducationandLearning.png|Baldi in the promotion image for the game before its original version releases. CZkXo1.png|Baldi waving in his camping outfit from the Field Trip demo cover. Birthday Bash cover in Kickstarter Update.png|Baldi from the Birthday Bash edition cover. Baldis Basics - Full Game Public Demo in Basically Games website.png|Baldi from the public demo cover. OlFbuiU.png|Baldi from the Kickstarter exclusive demo cover. Kickstarter BaldisKickingStart.jpg|Baldi from the Kickstarter image. BaldiKickstarterTime.png|Baldi from the new Kickstarter image, with the image telling people that there is limited time to support the Kickstarter project. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|Baldi from the "Thank you!" image when the game's Kickstarter is funded. Miscellaneous D22BD00F-1F08-41B8-9265-98F031E58533.jpeg|mystman12's failed project of Baldi waving his arm, also used for a teaser uploaded onto his Twitter account. |-|Merchandise = Toys Bald plush 2.jpg|Baldi's plush toy. Bald plush.jpg|Angry Baldi's plush toy. Mini-Figurines.jpg|Baldi's figurine, along with the angry and camping versions. Clippers.png|Baldi's clip hanger, along with the angry, camping, and even a green metallic version. BaldiActionFigure-Final.jpg|Baldi's action figure. AngryBaldiActionFigure-Final.jpg|Angry Baldi's action figure. Shirts VintageBaldiShirt.jpg|Baldi's "vintage" T-shirt. GetOut.jpg|Baldi's "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN" T-shirt. Youre Doing Fantastic! Mens T-Shirt.png|Baldi's "YOU'RE DOING FANTASTIC!" T-shirt. WOW-YouExist.png|Baldi's "WOW! YOU EXIST!" T-shirt. MATH-Tshirt.png|Baldi's "MATH!" T-shirt. Accessories Baldi_Mask_“Boxed”.jpeg|Baldi's mask. Buttons2.jpg|Buttons with Baldi and other characters. Buttons1.jpg|Ditto, but with different variants. Stickers1.jpg|Stickers with Baldi, other characters and items. Prototypes BB0504 Figure 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype vinyl figure. BB0506 Figures 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype construction set mini-figure. BB0507 Figures 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype collectible figure (two variants). BB0503 Figures 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype action figures (three variants). BB0503 Pack 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype action figure. Baldi - Figure.png|Baldi's prototype action figure in second version. Aufh.jpg|Angry Baldi's action figure in second version. |-|Miscellaneous = Baldi-Congrats.gif|Baldi in the appreciation image for the game being downloaded hundred thousand times. cb9efe7ad036fec8ec881fea0433b43b_original.png|Baldi with a thermometer. 9308975b185b690735dd9991483a2cdd_original.png|The Baldi head beside the Kickstarter summary text. Baldi-having-seizures.gif|The animated image of Baldi's head shaking, seen in mystman12's tweet. baldibox.png|The Baldi box and case as seen on the Kickstarter page. 3c01ef75e9e7e9c942224a08ae4ecbfa_original.gif|Baldi getting more 90s. (In Kickstarter page before the goal.) Dae6632e6eb0c2e90534d034e8fa4df8_original.png|"hi", found on a backer-only Kickstarter post. 77380aaad94aea7b96abb6e136af2790_original.png|"HELLO", found on a backer-only Kickstarter post. 3f9a32e496bf451a04fbff38feca85dd_original.png|"High quality Baldi", found on a backer-only Kickstarter post. Trademarkia-Baldi.jpg|Baldi from Basically, Games!'s Trademarkia profile. BasicallyGamesYouTube.jpg|A pixelated Baldi as Basically, Games!'s YouTube profile avatar that also used on the icon of Baldi's Basics Classic. Thank You!|The video of Baldi growing hype by the success of the game's Kickstarter. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School characters